random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series (Season 3))
The Powerpuff Girls (or often referred to as The Powerpuff Girls 2018) is an animated continuation of the 2016 reboot of The Powerpuff Girls, acting as the reboot's third season. Cartoon Network announced that the reboot would receive a new season premiering in 2018 under a change of staff as a response to the previous seasons' negative critical reception. Plot Further information: The Powerpuff Girls § Overview The Powerpuff Girls, featuring Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, are three superheroes whose purpose is to reduce crime in between living a normal childhood. Production On December 19, 2016, Cartoon Network announced that the reboot will undergo major staff changes during the third season due to the backlash it got during its previous seasons. Newcomer Bowser & Jr. would be one of the show's new executive producer, as well as general producer, director, and art director. Joining him as co-directors are newcomers Ace Lad and J. Severe, as well as veteran David P. Smith who worked as director on the original series and the 2014 special The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed. Most of the crew who worked on Dance Pantsed in general will return to work on the new season as well. A new intro for the series was made for the new season with a new instrumental of the original Powerpuff Girls theme done by Tacocat who did the theme song for the previous two seasons with Golden Wolf once again doing the animation for the intro. A new outro was also made for the new season featuring a new cover of the original series's ending theme by Tristan Sedillo and Hannah Watanabe-Rocco who wrote and performed the ending theme for the first two seasons with new visuals done by Carrie Leigh Hobson, who also did the visuals for the first two seasons' end credits. James L. Venable, one of the composers for the original series and the composer for Dance Pantsed, will return as the main composer for the new season. The new season will also sport a new visual look for the reboot series. After the network released promotional images of the new season, many described the visuals to be a hybrid of the original series and the first two seasons of the reboot series, giving every character varying thick outlines as well as giving some of them more sharper designs while still sporting the stylistic changes made during the first two seasons like Blossom's rounded bow, Bubbles's hair pieces, and Buttercup's cowlick. Critics also noted that the coloring, lighting, and shadows are visually similar to Dance Pantsed. Cast and characters Most of the voice actors from the reboot series will retain their roles in the new season including all four Powerpuff Girls, along with other returning voice actors from the original series reprising their roles. Some of the new characters from the previous seasons have been changed in either personality or in design to be more similar to the cast of the original show. Several of the older characters are also reported to be more in line with their original counterpart, though will still keep some characteristics from the previous seasons such as Bubbles being more of a crybaby again while still having knowledge in technology. Main cast * Amanda Leighton as Blossom * Kristen Li as Bubbles * Natalie Palamides as Buttercup * Olivia Olson as Bliss * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium * Tom Kenny as the Mayor and the Narrator * Jennifer Martin as Ms. Bellum * Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane * Roger Craig Smith as Schedulebot * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo Supporting cast * Tom Kane as HIM and the Talking Dog * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins * Jennifer Hale as Princess Morbuks and Sedusa * Jeff Bennett as Ace, Grubber, and Big Billy * Tom Kenny as Snake and Lil' Arturo * Chuck McCann as Bossman, Junior, and Slim * Kate Higgins as Maylyn * Lily Vonnegut as Bianca Bikini * Natalie Palamides as Barbarus Bikini * Maurice LaMarche as Pug-Faced Pauly * John Hurley as the Rubber Bandit * Fred Tatasciore as Earth Plow and Tyrannosaurus Tex Currently uncasted additional characters include the Rowdyruff Boys (consisting of Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Mitch Mitchellson, and Robin Snyder. Non-speaking characters that appear include the return of Bullet, Princess Morbuck's father, Space Towtruck, Octi (who is now given a new title "Sir Octi"), Monsieur Ducky (who is Buttercup's equivalent for Sir Octi), and Dapper Dino (Blossom's equivalent for Sir Octi who previously went unnamed for the two previous seasons). Bliss also gets her own stuffed toy equivalent named Mister Mee, replacing her elephant sidekick of the same name in her debut. Episodes Shorts Season 3 (2018) Crossover with We Bare Bears The show is set to feature a crossover episode between ''We Bare Bears'' focusing on Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup interacting with Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear. Gallery Blossom-PPG.png|Official artwork of Blossom in season 3. Bubbles-PPG.png|Official artwork of Bubbles in season 3. Buttercup-PPG.png|Official artwork of Buttercup in season 3. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Shows Category:The Powerpuff Girls